


Uncomfortable Skin

by gala_apples



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Anorexia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby notices something he wishes wasn't true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable Skin

In the last two years, Bobby's had five roommates. Xavier tends to put the newest student in his room, citing Bobby as a calming influence. There are habits that all teenage males have in common; Bobby could write a list if he felt like it. One is caring about their appearance while pretending they don't, styling their hair and pairing different shirts with their jeans before deciding on what to wear. 

While they've all had their fair share of mirror time to check appearance, Bobby not excluded, John seems to spend far too much time looking at his reflection. And it's different then the other roommates. Because while they might be disappointed about what they see, the best way to describe John's expression is disgusted. 

Whenever John stands in front of the full length mirror he starts muttering. Bobby doesn't read lips, but he's trying to learn. He's desperate to know what John says. Really, who wouldn't be curious about what their lover whispers nude in front of a mirror?

John's very peculiar about the ways they have sex. Bobby puts up with it because John is serious about 'this way or no way', and starving himself of sex isn't an option he's comfortable with. But he wishes John would be more open to alternatives. He only likes to have sex in the dark, he'd thrown an absolute fit the one time Bobby'd tried to light some candles, flaring the flame so high the wax pooled over the carpet in a matter of seconds. Windows have to be closed, curtains pulled against either the sun or the moonlight.

John only bottoms, and every time they have sex it's the same position. They only do hands and knees, whether it be the bed or the floor as the surface. John doesn't like to answer questions, but when Bobby had finally gathered enough nerve to ask why the answer had been unsatisfying. John had said he looked ugly in other positions. When Bobby had tried to pursue it John had shaken the larger teen off him, gotten dressed, and walked out of their room.

Bobby's been around John six months, and he's never seen him eat. Well, not a full meal, if he didn't eat at all he'd be dead. It's always only chewing on a stick of celery, or slowly nibbling at a saltine. John eats like he's got a horrible stomach flu, but there's not a chance anyone can be sick for six months straight.

John wears a hoodie or long sleeved shirts all the time. He's always cold, sometimes he lies on his bed and with absolute concentration creates a blanket of flame that hovers only inches from his skin. It always puts Bobby on edge, he sits pretending to do homework with his body temperature plummeting, hand ready to shower John in ice if his control slips and he lights himself. 

John doesn't let people hug him, not even Bobby. The pyrokinetic is failing training because he refuses to spar, won't let anyone apart from Bobby touch him at all. The others look at Bobby. He's gained a reputation as the teenager that fixes the other teenagers, he knows they think he should be talking John into fighting. If anything, Bobby's relieved John doesn't fight. He might not let others touch him, but Bobby does, when the lights are off and John isn't looking at Bobby. John's thin, fragile is the word that comes to mind. Bobby has a fear that if anyone touches him, they might break him. 

He thinks he knows what's wrong with John, but he can't say it. John doesn't answer questions, John won't give confirmation or denial if Bobby confronts him, he'll just ignore him. The shunning could last days, or even weeks, depending on how irritable John is. So Bobby doesn't ask. He doesn't look up advice for friends and family online, he doesn't ask any of the girls if they've ever known someone with this problem. Because if he doesn't say it, it doesn't have to be true, John doesn't have to be sick. The only precaution he takes is when he begins to think very loud every time he passes by Jean and Xavier. If there is a problem, they should be the ones to deal with it.

All that changes the day he walks into his room and John is at the mirror. Bobby has grown to hate the mirror, but the moment he opens the door he hates himself more for never saying anything. John is whispering 'fat slut', and Bobby's heart breaks.


End file.
